ice_wolveselementalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Wolves Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Elementals wiki. This wiki is based off the Elementals trilogy by Amie Kaufman. We’re a collaborative community website about the Elementals Trilogy that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top right of any page to get started! Ice Wolves and Scorch Dragons Ice wolves and scorch dragons have been enemies for years, due to a scorch dragon seen flying away from a dead ice wolf. This broke the already thin trust between the ice wolves and scorch dragons, and started a war ten years ago. Ever since, ice wolves and scorch dragons have been enemies. Ten years later, Anders and Rayna learn that they are different elementals, and when Rayna gets taken away by scorch dragons when she becomes one, Anders must enroll in Ulfar Academy in attempts to rescue her from the scorch dragons. =ICE WOLVES= Ice Wolves are the designers of the Artifacts, which, on the island of Vallen, are objects that are created with a unique and specific purpose. Each Artifact with their particular function could a simple task, such as one which was made for filtering water, or something as complex like being able to cook food without the need for fire to do so. The Ice wolves, when in their wolf forms, can create what is known as an ice spear, via having the ability to freeze the air and water around them from even the smallest bit of moisture. The warmer the air is, the harder it is for an Ice Wolf to transform into their wolf form. The Wolves are known to communicate through body movement, and can also communicate verbally as a wolf can; with barks, whimpers, growls, howls and whines. Wolves with their body language express happiness or excitement by wagging their tail and their tongue lolling. Many Ice Wolves, even in human form, perhaps by habit, may still attempt to imitate some wolf body language such as with baring their teeth when angered, or with the use of their hands on their head to mimic a wolf with drooping ears. Known Wolves: Anders Lisabet Viktoria Sakarias Sigrid Professor Ennar Professor Rosa Det Mateo Hayn Felix Jai =SCORCH DRAGONS= Scorch Dragons are the creators of artifacts. Carving the runes on the object that channel the essence magic into the object, therefore it becomes a rune. After the war of the Ice Wolves and Scorch Dragons, many artifacts became a state of disrepair, due to the dragons no longer fixing and repairing the artifacts. Scorch Dragons can breath Dragons fire, which is a fire that can only be put out by Ice Wolves ice. Scorch Dragons communicate to one another much in the same way wolves do, but it is unknown if they imitate how a dragon wing might move in human form because there is only a small scene when you see dragons in human form talking to one another and Lisabet and Anders. Known Dragons: Rayna Leif Ellukka Mikkel Saphira Theo Nico Krissen Ferdie Bryn Isabina Patrik Drifa Hadda Latest activity Category:Browse